Suicide Love Story
by ViolentlyCalmed
Summary: Es catorce de Febrero y Near piensa en esos momentos que compartio junto a su angel de cabellos dorados...


Near observo el calendario, 14 de Febrero. Suspiro cansado, cansado de sufrir, exhausto de su soledad. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su cuarto, como era de suponerse no había nadie. Hal, Rester y Gevanni no estaban, la última ves que los había visto, había sido en la ocasión que el falso Kira apareció.

Entro a su cuarto, se miro en el espejo. Los años seguían pasando de eso no había duda alguna. Observo su rostro, mas delgado aquellas facciones de niño habían desaparecido su cabello ahora mas largo y un poco lacio. Incluso su estatura había cambiado. Pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Seguía amando a su rival, seguía llorando en silencio por el. Seguía recordando cada caricia, beso y palabra de amor que se habían dicho y la promesa que este le había jurado.

_**-Nuestro destino es el mismo. Estaré esperando por ti cuando llegues ahí.-**_

Se limpio una solitaria lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla. Y con desaliento se recostó en su cama. Debajo de su almohada, el único recuerdo de su amante, un rosario escarlata. Lo tomo entre sus manos, rezándole a un dios, que se había convertido en su único consuelo, rogándole con toda su fuerza que su soledad acabara. Cinco años los cuales había gastado entre oscuridad, cinco años, rió nasalmente ante lo patético que era, ni siquiera en el aniversario luctuoso se había sentido tan mal. Pero el 14 de Febrero encerraba recuerdos, tan dulces y a la ves, tan dolorosos.

_-Hola. ¿Qué eres nuevo? Yo soy Mello y tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres chocolate? ¿Sabes que día es hoy? ¡14 de Febrero!- Un chico rubio que no aparentaba más de 4 años se encontraba cuestionado a un pequeñito, que lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y trataba de ocultarse tras su cabello blanco- Ven vamos, vamos. Oye eres muy lindo, pareces un ángel._

_Near abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, nadie le había dicho así, su madre lo había llamado abominación pero nunca ángel. Y se abrazo al niño rubio, llorando con una dulce amargura._

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Extrañas a tu mami?- Pregunto Mello a lo cual Near solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. A pesar de todo lo malo su madre no debió de haber muerto de esa forma tan espantosa, en un incendio, ante sus ojos dejándolo solo y desamparado__**.- No llores, no estarás solo yo estaré contigo-**_

Near se apretó el pecho, reprimiendo las lagrimas al recordar aquel bello día en que se enamoro de Mello. Continúo rezando, como su ángel de cabellos dorados le había enseñado. Una cuenta tras otra, una plegaria más.

_-¿Near quieres jugar a las escondidas?- Una chica rubia de coletas se le acerco, Near solo negó con la cabeza no tenia ganas de jugar, quería estar con el. -¿Seguro?_

_-Si Linda, no quiero jugar- contesto Near. Linda solo suspiro con cansancio y se retiro del cuarto de Near dejando una caja de chocolates._

_-Feliz día del amor y la amistad-Menciono cerrando la puerta._

_Near solo la ignoro, el único que estaba en su mente era Mello, pero ahora el tenia una nueva amistad, Matt. Todo Matt, Near no comprendía el hecho de que siempre estuvieran juntos, y lo que mas le dolía es que lo había dejado solo._

_-¿Near?- Near dio un respingo, era la voz del amor la que llamaba a su puerta._

_-Pasa Mello-_

_Mello entro y rápidamente se acomodo en el piso, al lado de Near viendo como construía una pirámide de cartas de poker._

_-¿Por qué no jugaste con los demás?- Pregunto el rubio acariciando el cabello del pequeño de 7 años. Al ver que no contestaba, suspiro sonriendo ante lo lindo que se veía cuando estaba celoso-¿Te molesta que juegue más con Matt?- Near solo contesto con un ruidito apenado de lo banal del asunto; estaba celoso de un niño pelirrojo del cual solo sabia su nombre.-Tontito…tu estas en un lugar en el que Matt no esta…-_

_-¿En mi cuarto?- Respondió con inocencia. Mello solo se carcajeo ante la respuesta de Near- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto ofendido._

_-Que bobito eres… Tu estas, aquí.- Mello señalo un lugar muy especial de su ser- En mi corazón-_

_Near se sonrojo, abrazo a Mello besando su pecho._

_-Ven vamos juguemos a las escondidas-Mello se levanto sonriendo.- ¡A que no me encuentras~~!- Mello corrió a esconderse, mientras Near se tapaba los ojos y comenzaban a contar._

_-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10 por 2, ¡20!-_

_Near corrió por los pasillos, buscando al rubio.-Listo o no aquí voy- Near abrió la puerta de un closet, Mello estaba ahí, sonriendo con el rostro ruborizado-¿Qué pasa tenias calor?-_

_-No…Near…-Mello tomo a Near metiéndolo al closet, cerrando la puerta mientras lo abrazaba-…Near…-Mello entrecerró los ojos acercando su rostro al de Near._

_-Mello…-Near acorto la distancia y con un delicado movimiento junto sus labios con los de Mello. Ambos infantes se besaron dulcemente, descubriendo sensaciones que habían estado escondidas en sus almas. Al sentir que el aire se escaseaba, se separaron. Riendo tiernamente. Mientras miraban al suelo._

_-Te amo-Dijeron al unísono riendo de nuevo ante eso._

-Mello… ¿Por qué?... Te amo… Te amo.- Near se dejo vencer y comenzó a sollozar, lentamente, disfrutando de su dolor, saboreando su amargura. Dejándose amar por su soledad. Embriagándose con sus lágrimas, extasiándose en su desolación. Consumiéndose en las llamas de su sufrimiento.

_-¿Por qué Near?- Sollozo Mello, era la cuarta ves de la semana en que le ganaba en los exámenes- Dime-_

_-No fue mi intención… -_

_-¡Nunca es tu intención!-Mello se perfilo a la puerta, giro el picaporte, pero una manita lo detuvo._

_-No… te lo ruego no me dejes- Near estaba arrodillado a los pies de Mello en sus 12 años de vida nunca había hecho semejante cosa- Por favor… no me dejes._

_-Near…-Mello se arrodillo a la altura de Near- No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?- Mello beso a Near y con suavidad lamió sus lagrimas- No te arrodilles, digo, se que volverás a ganar-_

_-Mello te amo… solo quiero estar contigo, por favor… ámame…- rogó Near tomando la mano de Mello e introduciéndola en su camisa- ámame Mello._

_-Near… yo…- Mello ahogo sus palabras en la boca de Near, estas no eran necesarias el amor no tiene palabras, solo sentimientos, sensaciones._

_Las manitas de Near se cerraron tras la nuca de Mello acortando la poca distancia que existía, a su vez las de Mello comenzaban a explorar su virgen y sensible piel, lentamente invitándolo a hacer lo mismo._

_Near suspiro pesadamente, Mello ya lo había dejado sin camisa y ahora sus manos lo recorrían con dulzura, avivando sensaciones que lo llevaban al borde de su cordura, un temeroso gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir los de Mello rozar su clavícula._

_-Nunca te dejare solo… nunca- Suspiro Mello en su oído, recostándolo en el suelo mientras volvía a rozar su boca, introduciendo con cierta timidez su lengua._

_Las caricias cada vez eran más audaces, incluso las de Near. La ahora incomoda ropa se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, Near observo la desnudes de Mello, aquel fino cuerpo, su pecho, las tenues curvas de sus caderas, sus largas piernas. Era hermoso, parecía un ángel, no, parecía un arcángel el más bello de todos, y era suyo. Cerro los ojos, una repentina oleada de melancolía le abrazo, por fin, era feliz, era amado. Pero… el amor al igual que la belleza es momentáneo…_

_-Mello ¿me amas?- Pregunto conteniendo las lagrimas._

_- …Te amo… te amo Near- Mello susurro en su oído- Te amo-_

_Mello continuo besando a Near, lamiendo con devoción su pecho, trazando angostos círculos sobre sus pezones, a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a explorar su tierna sensibilidad. Robándole suaves gemidos que lo hacían estremecer._

_Ambos niños se dejaron consumir por el amor, dándole paso a los deseos de su piel. Dejándose guiar por sus emociones, olvidando a la razón, ardiendo en su pasión. _

_-Me- Mello…due-ele- sollozo Near al sentir el miembro de Mello invadiendo su cuerpo.-_

_-tranquilo… dejara de doler… ¿confías en mi?-pregunto el rubio lamiendo sus lagrimas y moviéndose un poco mas, entrando por completo en el-…Nnn…Near_

_-Huh humm- Asintió Near con la cabeza abrazando a Mello fuertemente, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al el movimiento de sus caderas- ahhh Mello…-_

_Y tal como lo dijo el rubio el dolor le dio paso al placer, Near nunca había sentido cosa igual. Aquella calidez que solo Mello le podía dar, esa paz y sensación de estar completo por fin. Era maravilloso…_

_-Mello…te amo… ¡Mello!- El placer se multiplico y juntando sus labios con los de Mello ambos se corrieron, dejando su esencia impregnada en el otro._

_-te amo- se dijeron dándose un beso de buenas noches.- te amo…-_

Near abrió lentamente los ojos se había quedado dormido, el pecho y la garganta le dolían debido a los interminables sollozos. Estaba seguro que tenia los ojos hinchados. Miro a su alrededor de su obscura y fría habitación. ¿Ahora que haría?

Con lentitud se levanto, no sabia lo que buscaba hasta que un destello plateado le robo la atención. Miro embelesado el cutter que se encontraba sobre su buró, esa tarde no se encontraba ahí ¿o si? Como fuese lo tomo, deslizo suavemente su pulgar por el borde, una gruesa gota color carmesí se derramo. De nueva cuenta se recostó en la cama, se recorrió las mangas de la camisa revelando unas blancas muñecas, tan blancas como el más exquisito marfil, nunca tocadas por el tirano sol. Con suavidad paso el cutter sobre su muñeca derecha, no tuvo que apretar mucho, la punta rápidamente lo corto, al mismo tiempo en que su sangre se derramaba sus lágrimas lo hacían. Se sentía tan insignificante, su único amante ahora era la soledad, y realmente la odiaba, ¿Por qué lo que mas odiaba era lo que mas tenia? Se pregunto mientras cortaba su muñeca izquierda esta vez tratando que herida fuera mas profunda, que no hubiese marcha atrás.

-Mello estaré contigo- susurro mientras hacia cortes verticales desde su muñeca hasta el final de su antebrazo repitió el acto en su otro brazo recostándose mientras lloraba débilmente al sentir su sangre empapar su cuerpo, una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios rosa estaría con su ángel, estarían juntos de nuevo y ahora nada ni nadie los separaría. Tomo el rosario otra vez, pero sus plegarias se habían convertido en eternas repeticiones del nombre de su amado.

-Near… ¿Qué haces? – Una preciosa voz le llamo, pero no era posible- Nate…

Near rió, si era posible era Mello, **su Mello, **levanto lánguidamente su brazo, acaricio el rostro cicatrizado del rubio, era real, innegable, tan calido y suave como la ultima vez, su bello ángel le correspondió la sonrisa, lentamente se acerco a el.

-Near ¿Qué haces?- pregunto de nuevo mientras lo tomaba entre su brazos-

-Quiero... estar contigo… como antes…- respondió Near acurrucándose en el pecho de su

siempre bello amor.- Te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño, Near, pero ¿Por qué así?- Mello acaricio las enormes heridas en los brazos de Near, bañando sus dedos en sangre- ¿Quisiste adelantarte a mi?-

-¿Haz venido por mí?- pregunto Near besando las manos de Mello.

-Si mi amor he venido por ti- Mello beso suavemente los labios de Near poniendo su mano sobre su corazón- No pude evitarlo, ya no podía esperar mas…-

-¿Dolerá?-

-…No…- Mello volvió a besar a Near ahora de manera mas intensa.-Te amo Near…

-Te amo Mello… - murmullo Near con su ultimo aliento, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente dejando una ultima lagrima escapar.

________________________________________________________________________

Gevanni lo encontró, Near ahora parecía un bello ángel que yacía inerte, sus alas eran de un perfecto y embellecido carmín, el lecho donde descansaba era un hermoso mar granate, entre sus delgados dedos se hallaba un rosario escarlata. Sus brazos marcados por grandes surcos asemejaban estar abrazando a alguien. Su piel color marfil se veía pálida y fría creando un hermosísimo contraste con el rubí de su sangre.

-Pequeño… estabas tan solo…- Gevanni acaricio el cabello níveo de Near lo observo su rostro, se veía tan sereno, con una calma inmaculada. Al contrario de sus heridas decían parecía que su muerte había sido tranquila, apacible… Gevanni se aproximo un poco mas observo la marca de una mano sobre el pecho de Near, esta era mucho más grande que la del albino. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dejo ver en la boca de Gevanni- Me rectifico no estabas solo ¿verdad?-


End file.
